Slim Chance
by Amerdrah
Summary: What if Hermione had a choice to pick between Slytherin or Gryffindor and one held a greater reward than the other? Follow Hermione from first year on as she makes choices that affect the outcome of her future. T for now may change in future
1. The Sorting and Choice

**1****st**** Year**

"Hermione Granger." A bushy haired girl walked from the line and sat on the stool, the Sorting Hat placed on her head.

_Ah yes. Granger. You have great promise girl. I see you have much bravery, ambition, and intellect. You would do well in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. The question is, which should I put you in. _

_What house does she belong in? _Hermione thought to the hat looking at the professor who had put the hat on her head.

_Ah yes, Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor. Beautiful woman isn't she. And intelligent too._

Hermione blushed lightly and looked down.

_Well you have three choices. The first is Ravenclaw. You would be challenged intellectually and be surrounded by people similar to you, but you won't get to know Professor McGonagall well. Then there is Gryffindor, her own house. You will find a large family there and she would love you as if you were one of her own as you will become one of her cubs, but that would be all. Finally there is Slytherin. This road will be hard. You will be ostracized by your peers for you were raised a Muggle and will be known at first as a Muggle-born even though you have wizarding blood in your veins. But if you are patient and make the right choices you would be able to achieve a deep love and even deeper friendships. I will warn you that this is a slim chance and believe Gryffindor would be the best place for you, but that is your choice._

_Slytherin then._

_As you wish. _"Slytherin!"

Minerva's eyebrows shot up at this. She could've sworn the girl would've done well in her house if not Ravenclaw along with the fact that the girl was Muggle-born. This would be the first Muggle-born in Slytherin that was for sure, but the Sorting Hat was never wrong so something must have been there. She shook her head slightly before calling the next student as she watched the little girl head off to the snake's den. Maybe she needed to have a talk to Severus about the girl, but the question she really should be asking herself was why did she care?

**_AN: yes I started another new story but as I've posted in my other story, I need to keep things fresh. Question now is will Hermione succeed? :)_**


	2. Newly Discovered Family

It was nearing Halloween and still things had not changed for the better for Hermione. Although Professor McGonagall did tell Hermione that she could come see her and talk, Hermione didn't feel comfortable being alone with the other witch, especially when she could not control what she felt. As for the other students, Pansy was still tormenting her while Draco Malfoy pretty much ignored her. Instead the blond haired boy was busy tormenting Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. As for the Gryffindor boys, Weasley treated her like any other Slytherin while Potter, although not mean like his friend, was not friendly to her either and mostly left her alone. So naturally it came as a surprise when Transfiguration was over that Professor McGonagall asked Hermione, Draco, and Harry to follow her to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore stated as they reached their destination and entered. "Welcome. I believe there are a few things we wanted to clear up. It has just recently come to our attention that there are some family ties that have not been recognized and we, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and I, believe that they should." He nodded to each professor respectfully. "As you see we discovered that indeed Miss. Granger you are a pure-blood; both of your parents squibs."

"But how is that possible sir? Wouldn't they have told me if they were?"

"No both have no memory of their true births."

"Excuse me, sir, but what do I have to do with this," Draco asked.

"Patience boy," Severus snapped.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said. "Neither of your parents knew their true births. Your father's birth name was Abraxas Malfoy Jr." Draco's eyes widened at this. He didn't know his father had a brother. "However when it became apparent that your father was a squib your grandfather, Abraxas Sr., disowned him and was going to kill him when your grandmother hid him away to a Muggle couple named Granger who raised him as their son Johnathan Granger. As for your mother she grew up knowing she was a squib, but when Voldemort came to power her parents blocked her memories and installed false ones, so if she had ever been discovered all would believe she was the daughter of Muggles. She also had a younger brother, James Potter." Harry looked shocked at this before looking at Hermione.

"You mean Hermione is my cousin and her mother is my aunt? I have family other than the Dursleys?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, it seems you do." Dumbledore confirmed. "That is why I have called both you, Mr. Malfoy, and you, Mr. Potter, to my office along with Miss Granger."

"Does my father know of this?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he has been informed and we have received a response, along with a letter for you." Dumbledore handed Draco a letter.

_Draco,_

_Hermione Granger is indeed your cousin. It is your job that no harm is to come to your cousin. You will not acknowledge her as family, but you will make sure the other Slytherins leave her be._

_Your father_

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Why can't we acknowledge each other as family?" She looked between Draco and Dumbledore.

"You and your family need to keep a low profile. When Voldemort returns, I am sure he will, and learns you and your family are alive and who you are related to, you all will be in danger. He won't hesitate to use yourself or your father as collateral against the Malfoy family, especially if he were to learn the Malfoys true allegiance. In pureblood society, especially now in the Malfoys, family is the most important thing. Threaten one member and you threaten them all. Thus the need for secrecy. It is the same for your family relationship with Mr. Potter. If Voldemort were to learn about your ties to him, he would use you to get to him." Dumbledore turned to Harry. "And I have a letter for you Mr. Potter."

Harry took the letter and opened it.

_Harry,_

_My name is Jean Granger, your father's sister. Headmaster Dumbledore was able to restore my memories. The Headmaster informed us on your current living conditions. If you would like, you are more than welcome to stay with us on breaks. I would love to know my younger brother's only child._

_Until we meet,_

_Jean Granger_

Harry looked up. "Sir, would I actually be able to go and stay with the Grangers?"

Albus nodded. "As long as you stay at least a week at the Dursleys during summer break, you are able to stay with the Grangers for the rest."

Harry broke out into a grin before it dimmed slightly as he turned to look at Hermione. "Sorry for not being friendly with you."

Hermione shrugged. "You didn't know we're related and I'm a Slytherin. Gryffindors tend to not be that friendly with us… not that I can't say Slytherins are friendly back."

"Speaking of Slytherin and Gryffindor," Minerva spoke up, "The Potter family has always been in Gryffindor."

"And the Malfoy family has always been in Slytherin." Severus said, arms crossed.

"Then if anything she should have been put in a neutral house like Ravenclaw. She's most assuredly bright enough." Minerva stated, brows pinched together.

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him, eyes twinkling. "I believe there is more to Miss Granger's placement than what we know."

Everyone turned to the blushing girl. "Hermione?" Harry questioned first.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I was given a choice as to which House I could join. I chose Slytherin." Severus smirked, looking at Minerva who looked slightly hurt. Hurriedly, Hermione explained. "It wasn't because I didn't want to be in your House, Professor, or in Slytherin, but because of the path each House could lead to. And I decided to take the path the Hat laid out if I joined Slytherin."

"And what path is that, if I may ask?"

Hermione bit down on her lip as she looked at her hands. "One that will be hard, but with a great reward. I'm sorry, but I won't go into more detail than that at this time."

"That is alright Miss Granger." Albus interrupted. "I'm sure you will explain more when the time comes." Albus clapped his hands together. "Well now, I believe it is time for the children to retire to the Great Hall as dinner is about to be served. Professor McGonagall, if you will," he motioned to Harry, Draco, and Hermione, "as I will be taking Professor Snape to accompany me to help ward the Granger home." Minerva nodded as Hermione, Draco, and Harry said goodbye to the professors.

When only the children and Minerva remained, the Head of Gryffindor ushered them out. "Now remember you three, no one is to learn you are related in any way. I suggest if you want to meet up you do it in private or do something else that will allow your newly founded 'friendship' more obvious as why it came to be."

A chorus of 'yes Professor' was her response to her claim as she led them down the halls to the Great Hall. Before the young girl entered behind Harry and Draco, Minerva held her back. "If I may have a word, Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt her heart begin to race as she stayed back with her professor. "Yes Professor?" she asked in a small voice.

Minerva sighed inside. It seemed the girl thought she was upset at her. "My offer still stands if you ever need to talk to someone though I'm sure Professor Snape may be more approachable for you now that he knows which family you come from as he has always been close to the Malfoys. I also wish you the best of luck in the path you have chosen and hope you succeed."

Hermione felt herself blush at the older woman's last words as she turned around and entered the Great Hall, striding up to the Head table as Hermione walked to Slytherin table. Considering the reward for the path was said woman's love, Hermione found it ironic that the woman said this and wondered if she would have wished Hermione luck if she knew she was the prize.

So lost in her thoughts she never noticed the foot that was stuck out until she tripped over it. Instead of falling like normal, an arm stopped her from falling fully. She looked up to see it was Draco who kept her from face planting and she gave him a small smile, but his bored one didn't change. She stood back up and glared at Pansy who was glaring at Draco. "Draco! Why did you save the mudblood?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really Pansy. Are you that thick? A mudblood has never been accepted into Slytherin. Why would it change?"

"But she was raised by Muggles."

"She could have been adopted or a child of foreign squib purebloods. Either way she has to at least be a halfblood or pureblood to be a Slytherin. Besides, it isn't seemingly for one Slytherin to pick on another in plain sight. We aren't Gryffindor brutes." He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Pansy grumbled under her breath.

"Sorry Granger," she mumbled.

Instead of replying Hermione nodded her head and went to sit in her regular seat, close to the Head table and far from the other Slytherins. Although Draco stood up for her, Hermione still didn't feel welcomed. Then again, squibs were looked down upon just as much as Muggles. She quickly finished her meal and left for the library. It was her favorite place as she had discovered this one spot that was secluded from the others thus leaving her to study in peace and quiet.

Sitting her book bag down, Hermione pulled out her Transfiguration homework and started on it. She was halfway through when she realized that she wasn't alone anymore and looked up to find Draco studying her. Her eyebrow rose, "Can I help you, Draco?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Not really."

Hermione put her quill down and sat back. "Then why are you here?"

"What am I not allowed to visit with my cousin?" he looked at her with mock hurt.

Hermione whipped her head around, looking to see if anyone was around. "Draco…" she hissed.

He waved her off. "Silence charm and notice-me-not." He looked around with a raised eyebrow, "Not that anyone would probably come back here anyways."

Hermione just shook her head. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just figured I'd keep you company since you're never around anyone."

"More like no one wants to be around me."

"Well being a know-it-all doesn't help."

"Nor does being a Slytherin."

"Touché. Guess you're double screwed. Well since your nose is buried in a book I may as well bury mine." His response was an eye roll as he pulled out his books and they got started on their work.

After some time they were interrupted by a parchment airplane that landed itself in front of Draco. Hermione looked up from her essay to watch him unfold and read it. "It's from Uncle Severus. He wants me to find you and bring you to him." His eyebrows scrunched up. "But he doesn't say why." He looked at an equally confused Hermione who sighed.

"I guess we'll have to finish our work later." She waved her wand, all of her things packing themselves in her bag. She had been ecstatic when she had learned that charm, it was now her most used.

Both 1st years stood up and walked out of the library and headed down to the dungeons to the Potion Master's office. Once at the dark wood door, Draco knocked and both entered at the snapped enter.

"Close the door Draco," Severus said as he looked up from grading essays. "Then both of you take a seat." Once both students were before him, Severus looked at Hermione intently. "As you are a Malfoy and I consider their family as mine, you may also call me Uncle Severus in private but don't expect me to treat you differently in class." At Hermione's nod he continued. "I called you both to my office because it is imperative that both of you master Occlumency. I know you know the basics Draco and I want you to fill your cousin in. On Saturdays, the both of you will meet with me and I will work with you to learn and strengthen your skills."

"But why?" Hermione and Draco asked.

"You are related to both the Malfoys and Potter. One reason is enough to make you a target for the Dark Lord, but both ensures it. Although I highly doubt it, if there were some reason another witch or wizard used Legilimency on you, it is important that you can defend yourself, lest your secret will be discovered, and you and your family become a target." Hermione nodded as Severus pulled out two books. "This is some reading for the both of you about Occlumency and Legilimency." They took the books handed to them. "That is all for now. You are dismissed." The two 1st years nodded their heads and left.

_**AN: I found my notebook containing this chapter so I ended up typing this up instead of the next chapter for LKNB. :) Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get on top of the other story. :) Review and tell me what you think. **_


	3. Secret Discovered

_**AN: Warning, didn't get around to doing a quick edit so don't read if you want perfection. lol**_

Things got slightly better for Hermione. After the episode in the Great Hall between Pansy and herself and Draco stepping in, the other Slytherins left her alone and some would greet her in passing, but none made an effort to befriend her. Although Hermione would have liked friends, being alone allowed her to focus on her studies.

There were a few times her studies in the library were interrupted by Draco, but it was usually so he could tell her what he knew about Occlumency. When there was nothing left they would talk about what they had learned from the books Severus had given them.

She couldn't stop the memories of the first meeting entering her mind. It was a downright disaster. Severus had allowed Draco to go first and once the boy was done, he was dismissed. On her turn, she was only able to get a flimsy barrier up that Severus had easily shredded before memories were brought forward. The first one was when she had used accidental magic to escape school bullies. The next was when she was with her parents receiving her Hogwarts letter. But it was the next memory that threw her into a panic. It was her sorting and all the Hat had said. Only after the Hat said Slytherin was she able to shove Severus out of her mind.

He looked at her, eyes wide, obviously in shock. Instead of staying, Hermione quickly got up and left, red from embarrassment. Slytherin common room was out of question, so Hermione had chosen to go to the astronomy tower in hopes of Severus not coming to find her and tell her how foolish she was to harbor feelings for the Head of Gryffindor.

But with her luck, Hermione had escaped one professor only to run into another. Minerva steadied the young Slytherin and asked why she seemed to be distracted. Hermione shook her head and walked around her professor mumbling that it was nothing.

The rest of that weekend, Hermione avoided looking at the Head table and making sure she was hard to find, avoiding anyone and everyone.

Hermione looked down at her Potions essay. She was surprised that Potions had gone like all the others that Severus hadn't called her to stay after. Then again it would have been suspicious if he had. Looking up at the clock she realized she had charms next. Packing her bags, she left for one of her favorite classes.

* * *

><p>It took everything she had not to cringe at the Halloween decorations and candy loaded tables. She told Albus every year that so much sweets and orange was unnecessary, but she swore the next year there was even more, almost as if he was purposefully adding more to spite her.<p>

Looking out across the full Great Hall her gaze was on the Gryffindor table, on her cubs. Her brows pinched together when she notice Potter looking worriedly across the Hall and the youngest Weasley not stuffing his face at his normal pace. She followed Potter's gaze towards the Slytherin table and noticed that Miss Granger was missing, again. The young woman seemed to be missing a lot lately, but she remembered the last time she brought this to Severus's attention. This past weekend in fact.

After she had run into the younger woman, Minerva made a detour down to the dungeons. "Severus, do you have a moment?" The Slytherin Head of House could only nod. "I just saw Miss Granger practically running through the halls and she looked deeply troubled."

"And?"

Minerva sighed. "You are her Head of House. Have you done anything to help the poor girl?"

Severus scowled, "I don't coddle my snakes like you do your cubs, Minerva. She can care for herself and now Draco is looking out for her. No harm will come to the girl."

"Physically, no. But Severus, she is just a first year and when she went past me, it looked like she had just had a lesson with you and was told she melted her cauldron and was told she got a T for the year." At Severus's silence, she rounded on him. "What did you do?"

He held up his hands. "Albus has me teaching Draco and Hermione Occlumency. Needless to say, Hermione is upset because her secret concerning her Sorting is not as closely guarded as it was before."

"Is it really that bad? For her to be in tears?"

Severus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "For her, it is probably more embarrassing than bad." As Minerva opened her mouth, "Severus added, "And no, I will not divulge what I learned. Your curiosity will have to remain as that, curiosity."

It was Minerva's turn to scowl. "Will you at least talk to the girl? Although she is a Slytherin, I'd hate to see a bright mind like hers fade away."

Severus only nodded in response as she left. Minerva was pulled out of her thoughts as Quirrell rushed in spouting off something about a troll in the castle. Her gaze drifted back to the Slytherin table. Hopefully Miss Granger was in a safe location, far from the troll.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe she had lied to her professors. Granted she had a feeling they knew she was lying, they couldn't prove that she was. She knew, however, that she didn't want the two boys to get in trouble. Well she could care less about Weasley, but she didn't want Harry to get in trouble because of Weasley. She couldn't help but slightly cringe when Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, but Severus beat the woman. "I'll take Miss Granger while you handle your, <em>cubs<em>." He sneered disdainfully at the two Gryffindor boys. Turning back to the young Slytherin he spoke softly, "Follow me, Miss Granger."

With her head bowed, Hermione did as her Professor demanded. She followed him down the corridors to his office, sitting down in one of the chairs after instructed to. "5 points from Slytherin for lying to your Professors. 10 points to Slytherin for not being a snitch. We both know Potter and Weasley had a hand in you being in the situation you were in."

"Actually, it was because of Weasley, not Harry." Severus waved his hand. "May I go now?"

"No. I believe we need to have a talk Hermione." He watched as the girl tensed and pale. "What happens during Occlumency lessons stays there. Nothing found during our lessons will be told to others." He watched as tension lessened. "Your reasons for choosing Slytherin will remain between us. Am I correct in assuming that I am the only one who knows?"

"Yes," Hermione mumbled, unable to look up at Severus.

The older man sighed. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. Although, I can't condone the possibility of a relationship now, once you are of age, I will support your pursuits." He shifted in his seat, looking slightly uncomfortable. "And as your unofficial uncle and the only one who knows your secret, if you need someone to talk to, although I'm horrid at advice, I can at least listen."

Hermione finally looked up at him. "You don't think I'm crazy for doing this? For taking a risk that could blow up in my face? You heard the Sorting Hat. It's a slim chance."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I won't deny your choice in pursuing this is quite Gryffindor, but you'll need the intelligence of a Ravenclaw and cunning of a Slytherin to succeed. That is why yo0u needed to be in Slytherin so you can learn from the masters. And, although I will never admit to saying this, Minerva's heart as the end goal is worth the risk. She is fierce and slow to trust, let alone love. I have no doubt any who gains that will want another ever again."

"Then why haven't you yourself or someone else tried."

"The woman is stubborn. It is hard to get close. As for myself, my love has come and gone." He held up his hand to stop her questions. "That is something I will not be revealing. It's getting late so you should run along. We still will have Occlumency training on Saturday."

Hermione stood up and nodded. "Goodnight, Uncle Severus."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

_**AN: I know this is short but it's the best I can do for the time being. I've had to put in more time at work while fighting a sinus infection/bronchitis off and on so yeah, when I'm not working I've been sleeping plus haven't gotten my computer fixed yet. But I hope you have enjoyed this so far. I am working on Love Knows No Boundaries currently. I'd love to say I'll have it up by the weekend but I can't promise that. My mind is working on Loves An Emotion smutty chapter so I'm positive once I've got Love Knows updated Loves An Emotion will be soon to follow. ;) Thank you for reading and thanks in advance to those who read.**_


End file.
